


Dirty Things To Clean

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the laundry room had a lost and found, Kate wasn't sure if a tied-up, half-naked girl fit the qualifications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Things To Clean

Kate Marsh whistled a happy tune to herself as she descended the stairs of her apartment, rounding the corner to the laundry room. Unlike most people, she looked forward to laundry day. There was a certain calmness she found in the chore, and the whir and hum of the machines helped her mind wander.

Entering the room today, however, led to an interesting surprise. A surprise that made her drop her basket and shriek in surprise.

Cuffed to one of the pipes protruding from the wall was a young woman she recognized from her floor. Dressed in only her underwear, her cries were silenced by a strip of tape, eyes covered with a piece of black cloth.

While the laundry room had a lost and found, Kate wasn't sure if a tied-up, half-naked girl fit the qualifications.

Rushing over to the bound girl, she slowly peeled off the tape and removed the girl's blindfold. "Are you alright, miss?"

"I will be when I get my hands on my asshole roommate." spat the brunette. "I'm gonna kill her."

"Um...did you two have an argument?" asked Kate, trying to look anywhere but at the girl and her state of undress.

"More like a prank war. But she went too far." She tugged her wrists and gave Kate a pleading look. "It's a long shot, but...would you happen to have a key to these things?"

"No...but I have this." Kate reached behind her bun and produced a bobby pin and went to work. In a matter of moments, the cuffs were off, the brunette sighing in relief. 

"Thanks a ton. I dunno what I was gonna do." She extended a hand and smiled at her savior. "I'm Max. You're like, three doors down from me, right?"

Kate nodded and accepted the handshake. "Kate Marsh. A pleasure to meet you. Um..." Reaching inside her basket, she pulled out a blouse and leggings. "I'd planned to wash these, but...I can't just send you off half-naked."

Max took the clothes with a grateful smile. "You're an angel, Kate." Once she dressed, she walked out of the laundry room, promising to return the clothes 'once she hurled her roommate from the window'. A comment lost on Kate, as she was too busy staring at the girl's ass as she left.

-/-/-/-/-

Two days after the event, Kate discovered her clothes neatly folded outside her door, a box of handmade almond cookies resting atop them, along with a note. 'Thanks for saving my butt.' 

As Kate took a bite of one of the cookies, the gentle sweetness dancing along her tongue, she thought back to the sight of the bound and gagged Max. And although the cookies were delicious, seeing that was infinitely sweeter.


End file.
